


искушение

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Визуал M-E Fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: и прости нам грехи наши, ибо и мы прощаем всякому должнику нашему; и не введи нас в искушениеевангелие от луки, 11:4
Relationships: Hicks/Priest (Priest 2011)
Series: Визуал M-E Fandom Priest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903873
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	искушение




End file.
